Cell's revival
by Benri Yume
Summary: Due to boredem Goten and Trunks makes a dumb wish. They brought Cell back to life. T due to cursing.


**Let me get one thing straight, I did not write this story at first. Rage Briefs did. He put it up for adoption and well here we are. So i'm the new author of Cell's Revival and well I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Goten, Or Trunks! *Sniffles* Are you happy now i'm crying! *Runs away***

* * *

"Shenron I wish Cell do be revived!" Trunks exclaimed. Shenron's eyes glowed for a moment then went back to his normal color. Shenron disappeared in a burst of light and the dragon balls split up. Goten blinked repeatedly as he looked around expectantly. Cell was nowhere to be found.

"Well where is he?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged and ran his hand through his black hair.

"Cell is supposed to be here! Oh…I'm so stupid!" Trunks suddenly started bashing himself over the head repeatedly. Goten looked on confused.

"Trunks, uh are you okay?" He asked uncertainly. His best friend looked a little deranged right now. Trunks looked up and him and sighed.

"Goten think about our wish, what did we wish for?"

"Uh…for Cell to be wished back?" Goten replied. Trunks nodded. He started to pace back and forth. Goten watched him go.

"Well we didn't exactly wish for him to be near us, he's somewhere else on Earth, understand now?" Goten 'ohhed' and nodded. Goten started to bounce up and down repeatedly.

"Well, all we have to do is find him and then we just fight him and send him back to HFIL!" Goten exclaimed as if they didn't just wish back an evil android and instead was talking about the weather.

"That's true but, think about what about what would happened if our family saw Cell? We would be in so much trouble!" Trunks started to float up not wanting to be stuck in the G.R. for a whole month like last time. Goten's eyes widened in fear. The one thing he feared most was his mother.

"You're right let's go before anyone sees him!" Goten exclaimed as they shot off into the sky.

* * *

(With Cell)

Laying on the ground in the middle of the Cell games arena, Cell opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was but the place looked oddly familiar. This wasn't Hell, no it definitely wasn't. It was much brighter, and had fresher air. Then it all made sense.

He was on Earth. He felt on top of his head for his halo. He felt nothing at all, that meant he was alive. The android smirked. Someone had revived him. He didn't care who, and he didn't care when. The Earth would be his. He may have died in his own games, but he had trained. He bet Gohan couldn't even defeat him, even in his ultimate form. He laughed wildly, his laughs echoed off the mountain and ground.

He jumped up and started to float. Most of the z fighters were together, he could sense that. But two were off two the side and were approaching him fast. They probably didn't even know it was him. They were far off and probably wouldn't reach him for at least ten minutes. The android smirked as he started put two fingers to his forehead. Ten minutes was all he needed.

* * *

(With Goten and Trunks)

"That energy disappeared Trunks!" Goten told his friend. Trunks nodded and spread his ki in hopes of finding him again. AS his ki reached the edges of South City where Z TV broadcast station was, he felt the energy again. Trunks sped off leaving his companion behind. Goten did a frenzied dance as he tried to catch up with him.

"Wait up! I can't reach you!" He screeched as Trunks started to get farther away. As he scrambled his way next to Trunks he panted heavily.

"My guess is that you found him?" Goten asked tiredly. Trunks nodded excitedly. The possibility of a awesome fight made his blood boil. Goten felt his excitement and began to try to feel the energy. The seven year old felt for the power level . A large power level overwhelmed his senses. It wasn't as big as Gohan's or any of the Z fighter, but it was big enough to promise a good fight in his base form. So he would stay in his base form. Goten smiled anxiously as he began to go faster and faster. They reached South City quickly with their saiyan speed. To avoid people asking questions about flying kids, they landed quietly and began to walk through the city.

Walking past a television store the duo stopped to look through the windows. Bad choice, for as soon as they turned around Cell appeared in the screens. Goten and Trunks gulped as they looked at each other, Cell was on T.V.

"Humans I'm back. The Cell games are as well, if anybody can beat me in a one on one match I won't destroy the world, if somebody can't well," He made a ki blast in his hands," Boom." He laughed and blasted the camera making the T.V.'s go on the fritz. In a moment people were racing around. Goten and Trunks quickly shot of in the direction of Cell before anybody could see them.

"Um Trunks we are so dead." Goten told him quickly as he raced the air. Trunks nodded. Cell would be defeated easily but they would get the punishment of the life time. The demi-saiyans raced to Cell and stopped right behind him. Goten pointed quietly at the green cockroach like android. Trunks nodded and they fazed in front of him.

"Are you Cell?" Goten asked politely. Trunks hit him over the head, growling.

"Of course he's Cell Goten! Who else on the planted looks like that?" He snapped.

"Well this could be a kid with a costume on with rockets glued to his butt." Goten replied childishly. Trunks once again was forced to smack him over the head.

"You are so stupid." He muttered before looking back at the amused Cell. The android was chuckling slightly at the little exchange.

"I suppose you were the ones who brought me back to live." He murmured studying the two closely. They nodded and took a step forward.

"We wanted to fight you and send you back to HfIl, but since you decided to broadcast you self over the whole world, we'll just have to kick your butt on TV!" Trunks taunted smirking. The android didn't lose his composer though as the little kids were just that, little.

"Brats!" Goten and Trunks gulped knowing who called their names. They were so dead.

* * *

**Rage if you're reading this, I have no idea if I got the plot right or not. Well that's pretty much it. It's pretty short, I know, I can write longer I know. But my idea's just ran out! Review!**


End file.
